


Survival of the Fittest

by Bibislut



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibislut/pseuds/Bibislut
Summary: Takes place during Gotham S5 ep4 (after the scene with Jim and Victor)The reader (OFC) is learning to navigate the chaos of Gotham after the bridges blow up. She encounters Victor Zsasz in the thralls of an adrenaline rush.I'd be happy to add more chapters if that's what people want, but currently this stands as a singular smutty chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be happy to add more chapters if that's what people want, but currently this stands as a singular smutty chapter.

Gotham had turned to shit. 

I mean it had always been shit, and only ever seemed to get shittier, but now it was truly shit. 

Gotham had always been full of crooks, thieves, arsonists and murderers, but ever since that twat Jeremiah had blown up the bridges connecting the city to the rest of the world things had only gotten worse.

Panic had settled in almost immediately and those who weren't smart enough to hide, or had enough balls to defend themselves had been slaughtered in the chaos. Natural selection at it's finest. I was quite proud to be a mixture of the two - loading my bag with all weapons at my disposal and slithering through the alleyways to my 'safe zone'. It was the basement of an already shoddy building with broken windows, blood splattered furniture and graffiti ridden walls. It hadn't been that way when I bought it - just had a problem with damp and rats. But I knew even a dingy place like that would be target for robbery, so I tore down the poor building's dignity so that no one would bother with a house they had thought had already been ransacked. The real living space, of course, was several feet below that. I was quite proud. 

Surprisingly, I only came across one crazed idiot on my way there and by the time he'd taken his first step towards me he had a bullet through him. I only ventured out when boredom threatened to send me as crazy those who were dead, or when I needed to stock up on food or alcohol. After all, what's life in a quickly dying city without a bit of booze? 

Today is one of the former times, having been shut in for three days. I tie up my boots and holster my gun, blade in hand and step up into the the rubble of the upper house. Crunching glass under my feet, I scan the area to make sure its clear and the skulk into the shadows. 

I head towards one of the industrial estates, hoping to find some drunk bastard to toy with. Being cut off really does bring out the worst in people. Not that I was especially innocent before, but I only really ever killed when need be, and my father had taught me well enough that I'd survived this long. I edge along the wall of the warehouse next to me, peering around the corner just in time to see a GCPD car speed off.

I wonder what it was doing round here, but don't get enough time to figure it out as I feel the presence of a figure behind me. I spin round, knife at the ready, just to be knocked back against the wall, my wrist in the firm grip of my assailant as my weapon drops to the ground. The man before me stands about a head taller than me so I have to strain to look up. A rather boyish smile is painted on the white face of Victor Zsasz, his dark eyes staring intently into mine. He tuts at me. 

"Its a bit rude to point a knife at someone you've just met, dont you think?" He smirks. I can't help but snort.

"Its a bit rude to ambush a stranger, dont you think?"

"I wouldn't call this an ambush sweetheart, more of an involuntary meeting." He is standing impossibly close to me, barely an inch between our chests, his fist still wrapped around my wrist. I try to push him off with my other arm only to have that too gripped tightly against the bricks behind me. I lift my knee to his groin but miss, hitting his thigh instead. His hot breathe lingers on my skin as his eyes darken. He pushes further up against me, until my breats heave against his chest.

"That's not very nice, kitten." He growls in my ear. His breathe travels down my neck and sends a shiver up my spine. My heart races at being held so tightly by a notorious hitman, and I curse at myself for retaliating. I should know by now that I'm always better at talking my way out than fighting.

"Shouldn't you be dead by now? I heard penguin was planning to have your head rolling at his feet." I try to sound steady and confident but my voice wavers a little. 

"Plans change, sweetheart. But nothing beats the feeling of a fresh kill when you've almost died." He groans, shifting his weight against me. So that's what hes doing, looking for someone to kill while his adrenaline still runs through his veins. Of course I'd be the lucky fucker who ends up in the other end of that bullet. I try to think fast, and thankfully I have my womanhood on my side.

"That's where you're wrong, Mr Zsasz," I lean up to whisper in his ear "Nothing beats the feeling of a good fuck." My words linger in the air and it's his turn to shiver. "Let me show you what I mean." 

Never in my life did i imagine that i would be fighting for my life with a notorious hitman at dusk, trying to seduce him with my womanly charms. Trying and succeeding it seems, as he releases his grip on me enough for me to drop to my knees in front of him. I still have my back to the wall as I palm him through his trousers, watching him steadily as he stares down at me with a hunger I've never seen before. I smile coyly at him as his semi hard cock stiffens at my touch, and unbuckle his belt. 

As much as I'd like to say I'm doing this as a last resort to save my life, I can't deny the way my heart pounds as he looks at me, and the heat that pools between my legs as I think about what is about to happen. 

I take put his cock, silently praising the size of him. I smile and look up through my eyelashes at him as I swirl my tongue to his tip. He stares at me as I slowly take his shaft into my mouth, and at every inch I suck my way back up before heading back down. My pace is slow and tantalising , and victor seems to be running out of patience. He grabs a fist full of my hair and yanks my head down, choking me with his size. He fucks my mouth hard and fast, and my eyes start to water as saliva starts to drip from my mouth. The sounds I'm making are vile, and he seems to love it, taking in every inch of me as he reaches his climax. 

He stops, showing a surprising amount of control and pulls me up. I swallow hard, but instantly relax as his mouth crashes into mine. I moan happily as I drag my nails across any bare skin I can find. He hisses at me, wrapping a hand around my throat and slamming my head back against the wall. My head spins, but I can still feel the rough way he kneads my breasts, sliding his hand under my shirt to pinch each nipple. I cant help but moan and writhe beneath him. 

I'm helplessly pinned against a wall by a murderer, and yet I've never been so turned on. I feel an ache in my stomach, a need for his cock to be inside of me. Seemingly reading my mind, victor pulls back to lick his lips at me. "Beg for it." Its an order. 

I dont know what to say, I've never voiced my needs before and I'm embarrassed. Victor doesn't care. His hand moves from my throat to my head to give a sharp pull. The pain brings me to my senses and sends another jolt of pleasure through me.

"Please," 

"Please...?"

"Please, fuck me zsasz," I whisper, eyes boring into his. 

"Your wish is my command, kitten." 

And with that he spins me around, my breasts to the wall as he produces a knife to tear a rather large hole in the crotch of my pants. I feel so dirty, about to be fucked in an ally, but also so alive. I feel his fingers through the opening, striking my soaked panties. I hear his contented sigh. I whimper as he massages my cunt through the thin cotton, before moving it to the side to slip two fingers into me. I buck agaisnt them, so in love with the feeling of something finally inside of me. 

Too soon they're gone, but now replaced by the tip of his cock rubbing in my juices. Zsasz thrusts into me hard, and it stings without time for adjustment. Thankfully, my body helps me out and soon he gets into a steady rhythm, the sounds of our bodies colliding echoing around us. I feel his arms slither around my waist, one gripping me tightly to keep me steady, and the other slinking down to rub my clit. I almost scream at the contact. Soon I can feel my peak building, and so can victor. "Go on kitten, cum for me." And i do. I ride the waves of my orgasm for what feels like years, stars clouding my vision. Victor soon joins me, and I'm sure we're both making enough noise to get that cop car back. 

Our sweaty bodies stick together, heaving in unison. Victor pulls out of me tucking himself back in. I turn around and slump against the wall, watching him. His pale skin seems to glow in the low light, and he seems so beautiful. He catches me staring. "So, what do they call you darling." 

"Lucky," I smirk, and he returns it. 

"You know, I dont think a name has ever suited someone better." He remarks.

"And why is that?"

"Because you should be dead by now." He looks at me pointedly, but I just paint on a sultry smile and slink towards him. 

"But I'm not, am I, Mr zsasz?" I purr into his ear.

\------

I hope you enjoyed! If you liked it and would like a part 2, please leave a comment / kudos!

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, but it's something.

It had been several months since my encounter with zsasz and I hadnt seen him since. It was most likely he was in hiding, and in the time since things had seemingly gone back to normal. Jeremiah Valeska was burnt to a crisp and rotting away in Arkham, and the rest of the crooks were battling it out like they always did. 

Not surprisingly, rent was at an all time low in Gotham now the bridges were back up, as no one wanted to live here. It was home to me however, and I'd never trade the dismal streets for somewhere brighter. Grey suited me just fine. So I'd bought a nice little apartment with a double bedroom and an open plan kitchen-diner-sitting-room. It was starting to get cozy as I collected knick knacks and throws and fairy lights, and it felt like a warm little reprieve whenever the outside got too much. 

I'd started work as a chauffeur, and my latest job was with The Penguin. I pulled up outside a house on the outskirts of Gotham, which looked ordinary enough, but with knowledge of my customers, I knew there was more than meets the eye. I text the number I've been given to announce my arrival and not two minutes later the large red door swings open to reveal the limping form of Oswald Cobblepot. He walks with an ornate black cane, and is dressed in a tailored plum suit. I get out of the car to open the door, smiling politely at the gentleman before me. "Mr Cobblepot," I nod towards him. 

The man stands around the same height as me and offers me a warm smile "Good Evening, can you take me to the lounge please? I'm afraid I'm in dire need of a drink." 

"Of course, sir, not a problem." He walks past me and slides into the limousine. Before I can close the door behind me however, a gunshot rings out from the house. I hiss and duck to cover my ears, looking up in time to see Victor Zsasz emerge from the front door, slipping on his black leather gloves as if nothing had happened. It seems Victor has a new job, and any previous miscommunication has been resolved between him and penguin. Great. 

I stand up and straighten my skirt, plastering a smile on my face once again, taking the hint not to acknowledge the obvious murder. "Will you be riding with us, Mr Zsasz?" He looks me up and down, a small smirk playing on his face. He strides down the steps and leans into to whisper to me before sliding into the car. 

"Nice to see you again, kitten."

\------

The electricity I had felt at Victor's words still runs through my veins hours later when I return to my flat. I had waited outside the Iceberg lounge for the two to be done, and then driven them back to the Cobblepot Mansion. I shiver as I walk through my front door, kicking off my heels and letting my hair down. I turn up the heating before heading towards my room and undoing my tie, beginning to unbutton my blouse. 

I feel the air shift around me, and that's all I need to know someone is here. I reach under my desk and pull out the handgun, spinning around to aim at my intruder. Victor Zsasz leans against the door frame, playing with a knife. Of course he's here. When has my life never not been something off a TV show?

"What do you want, Zsasz?" I huff, not lowering the gun.

"Nice to see you too, kitten." He smiles wryly at me. I cock my head at him, narrowing my eyes. He rolls his back at me. "Its no fun if you don't play along."

"And why would I want it to be fun?" I cant help my biting tone after so many months without him.

"You liked the fun we had last time, doll. Dont you remember?" He stands straight, stalking towards me slowly, the knife still in his hands. I dont back away, my ass pressed against my desk, but the gun shakes in my hands. He swiftly knocks it out of my hand and I struggle not to scream. He looks lethal, like the human manifestation of death itself, and yet I doubt the hammering in my chest is fear as much as it is arousal. By now we're face to face, breathing the same air, and he uses the knife as an extension of his hand, guiding it over my cheek like you would your finger tips. 

It doesn't cut me, but the cold metal makes me shake harder. He smiles knowingly at me, pressing the tip of the blade against my throat as the rest of his body presses against mine. "Dont you want to play?" 

My breathing is laboured and I swallow thickly. "Victor..." he silences me with a finger against my lips as he guides the blade down my chest. My blouse hangs open, leaving him ample view of my cleavage and I close my eyes, a small hum escaping my mouth. I can practically hear the satisfied smirk on his face at my reaction.

And then his phone rings. My eyes snap open as he takes a step back, pulling the sleek phone out of his breast pocket. He doesnt say a word as the other person speaks to him, simply muttering an "I'll be right over." Before hanging up. His dark eyes look at me shaking before him. He nods to himself before turning around and sweeping out of the room. He's gone as quickly as he came.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I arrived early to the Cobblepot mansion, taking The Penguin down to the lounge. 

I was waiting outside, contemplating what had happened the night before. Zsasz had left me worked up to say the least. His presence sent pure fear running through me, and I couldn't deny where that fear pooled in a blazing heat...

Just thinking about it had me contemplating whether or not to run to the toilets in the club to sort myself out - but the thought was squashed when I received a text.

~Boss wants you

Of course, what timing. I assumed the text was from Victor, and checked myself in the mirror before opening the limousine door and stepping out. My white silk blouse was tucked into a red pencil skirt, and my heels clicked on the shiny marble floor as I entered, spotting the two on a balcony on the floor above. I knocked on the door before entering, offering a warm smile to The Penguin.

"Mr Cobblepot, you needed my assistance?" 

The short man looks up and immediately seems to brighten. "Yes, dear. I need your opinion on the business: a fresh set of eyes always -"

He's cut off by the sound of gunshots ringing out. My eyes immediately dart to zsasz and I hold out my hand to him. He looks at me as if contemplating the value of my request, before relinquishing a hand gun to me. He nods silently before slipping out of the door. I turn to Cobblepot, crouched in his seat with his hands over his ears. 

"Sir, please get under the table." The man doesnt hesitate to crawl beneath it. I kick off my heels and crouch down, crawling over to peek my head over the balcony at the scene below. Patrons sit huddled, as 7 men in masks shoot at the staff. Many appear to be trained, and Zsasz takes out one of the assailants as I watch whilst a barmaid grabs one of the men by the head and slams it into the bar. 

My eyes latch on to a man silently sprinting up the stairs, headed towards where me and the penguin hide. I reach onto the table and grab a steak knife and thrust it at Mr Cobblepot. I turn around and press my back against the wall of the door, just in time for it to swing open. I crouch over slightly, ducking under the raised gun to punch the man in the jaw. He stumbles back, and I take the opportunity to grab the gun from him with my right hand as my leg kicks out to land directly on his crotch. He buckles over and I drop the gun and slide it Cobblepot, spinning back to aim mine at the man. 

"Don't. We need one for questioning." Penguin's voice rings out behind me. I flip the gun round and smack the man round the head with it. He falls over unconscious, and I reach for one of the curtain tie backs and bind his hands with it.

\------

I take the opportunity to study the man's face as Penguin paces in front of him, his lips pressed into a thin line. 

He couldn't be older than 30, but the blood caked in his hair line and down the side of his face makes him look older. Granted, the blood is from the blow I administered earlier, but my stomach still sits uneasily at the sight. The anger rolling from Oswald fills the room, and I wonder if I can sneak out before things become brutal. The man is chained to a chair in the centre of the dingy room, and I know that he will suffer whether he cooperates or not. 

Penguin spins round and lands a hard back hand to the man's cheek. His breath comes out is quick puffs, the only sound to accompany the echoing of the slap. "Who do you work for?" The words echo as the man simply lowers his head to his chest in silence. Oswald raises his right hand towards to the door and snaps his fingers.

The door slides open to reveal Zsasz and a much larger man, his face covered in scars and a leather pouch in his hands. He pushes past Victor and lays the pouch on the ground, unravelling it, displaying the very dangerous looking contents. Torture it is. 

My face pales. Violence I can deal with, but not to this degree. Not when the soul purpose is suffering. Not torture. I look up to find Zsasz watching me closely and he nods his head to the side, silently telling me to come with him. I step around the men, and close the door behind me. Zsasz walks ahead and leads me into an alcove. 

"You're paler than I am." He smirks, but it doesnt reach his eyes. Instead I see something like... concern? I try to smile back but i cant quite. 

"Yeah, I dont do too well with such situations." I mutter, rubbing my arms. It suddenly feels far too cold. Victor places his hands over mine, a surprisingly affectionate gesture.

"Cobblepot told me about what you did, trying to get me out of a job?" Its so strange to hear zsasz trying to lighten a conversation rather than darken it. 

"Don't, Victor. I need normality." I look into his eyes for the first time. I take a deep breath "I need you." His eyes search mine for what feels like an eternity, then slowly he walks me back against the wall.

His fingers run down my cheek and I close my eyes to the touch. He leans down to me, his lips grazing my ear. "Since you asked so nicely, kitten."

\-----

~Hi guys! What did you think of this chapter? I thought I'd try and add a bit of plot, let me know your thoughts! I love reading comments so please feel free to leave one!~


End file.
